MG ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos
The Master Grade (MG) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos is a 1/100 scale kit released in 2019. Includes *Gundam Barbatos **1/100 Mikazuki Augus figurine (sitting) *Mace **Dagger x2 *Long Sword *Smoothbore gun *1/100 Mikazuki Augus figurine (standing) *Interchangeable fingers **Closed fist (1 pair) **Weapon-holding (1 pair) **Expressive/open-palm (1 pair) *Action Base adapter Kit Features & Gimmicks *Cockpit hatch can be opened/closed. *The Mace and Sword can be stored on the backpack via adapter pieces, and the Smoothbore Gun can be stored by extending the gray parts of the backpack. Note though that while there are three weapons included, only two can be stored this way at a time. **Smoothbore Gun can be transformed into storage mode. **The piledriver part and handle of the Mace can be extended/retracted. **The Mace has two removable blades which can then be wielded separately by the model as long daggers. *The backpack can be opened to reveal sub-arms (one on each side) that can be used to aid the model when handling the weapons, though this may cause difficulty in posing. *Thruster on the backpack can tilt up and down. *Pistons in different areas of the model (e.g. shoulder, torso, elbows, knees, and ankles) move accordingly with their corresponding parts. *The turbine part of each Ahab Reactor rotates independently. *Shoulder armor moves independently to enable additional upward movement of the arm. *The calf part of the leg armor can move to enable the full bend of the knee joints. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to be applied & panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *Exercise caution while posing the c-jointed frame of the front foot piece, as it can break if handled with excessive force. Variants Notes & Trivia *This Gunpla is first revealed as a silhouette at the Bluefin Brands' Facebook & Twitter pages. *Initially set for a November 2019 release, the Gunpla is delayed for another month. **The kit first saw release in Korean markets on December 7th. *The box art depicts Barbatos in its 4th from rather than 1st, as the Gunpla is incapable of recreating the latter due to the lack of gauntlet parts. *This Gunpla is one of the few MGs that doesn't have a subtitle. *This Gunpla is the first Master Grade kit released from the Post Disaster timeline. Gallery Packaging MG-Gundam-Barbatos-box.jpg Stock Photos MG Barbatos 01.jpg MG Barbatos 02.jpg MG Barbatos 03.jpg MG Barbatos 04.jpg MG Barbatos 05.jpg MG Barbatos 06.jpg MG Barbatos 07.jpg MG Barbatos 08.jpg MG Barbatos 09.jpg MG Barbatos 10.jpg MG Barbatos inner frame 01.jpg MG Barbatos inner frame 02.jpg MG Barbatos inner frame 03.jpg MG Barbatos weapons.jpg Note: *''Images show a model completed by a professional builder. Actual product may differ.'' *''Action Base 4 sold separately.'' External Links Review/s *Review by ZakuAurelius (video) Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/100 Scale kits Category:MG Gundam Frame (IBO) Category:Inner Frame Category:Swappable Fingers Category:Gunpla-original Gimmicks Category:Post Disaster Category:1/100 Scale figurines